darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Titles
Titles are honourifics, accolades, ranks, and other descriptions that modify a player's name as either a prefix or a suffix. Titles will appear with a player's name in public chat and when the player is right-clicked. Titles are accessed and changed through the Gear Interface under the "Titles" tab. Quests Wizard titles After the completion of Rune Mysteries, the rune guardian can assign one of four titles: * * * * After completing Rune Memories, the title can be unlocked from Archmage Sedridor with 99 Magic and Runecrafting. Vampyric titles Partway through The Branches of Darkmeyer, players must create a reputation for themselves amongst the Vyrewatch, earrning themselves a title. Previously it was required to wear the full Darkmeyer disguise to display the title, they can now be displayed without restriction. Unlocking the Vyrelord/lady title is a requirement to trim the Completionist cape. TzHaar titles After completing The Elder Kiln, TzHaar-Mej-Ak can assign the title , meaning sacred-cold. After The Brink of Extinction, he can also assign . These titles can also be chosen from the wardrobe. Thief titles After completing Stolen Hearts, members can return to Khnum in the Draynor jail to receive one of four thief titles. The initial thief title is determined from the answers to Khnum's questions during Stolen Hearts, but Khnum will assign any title afterwards. * * * * Knightly titles Completing The Death of Chivalry unlocks four titles. * * * * The World Wakes Completing The World Wakes along with Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The Firemaker's Curse, Branches of Darkmeyer, The Void Stares Back and The Chosen Commander unlocks the title . Fate of the Gods Defeating all of the nihil while they are attacking you directly will unlock the title . - This can be done during the quest or by selecting replay "quest boss fight". The Mighty Fall Completing The Mighty Fall unlocks the title . Plague's End Completing Plague's End unlocks the title . General questing Completing all quests will unlock the title . Minigames and D&Ds Mobilising Armies ranks Playing Mobilising Armies and increasing your rank will unlock a title based on your score. Prior to 31 August 2011, Mobilising Armies titles would only show up near the Mobilising Armies Command centre. They can be set to always appear and replace the current players' title when they enter the Command centre. This can be toggled off by talking to any commanding officer in the tower. Player-owned port Playing Player-owned ports, titles are unlocked by increasing your port score (found in your captain's log). In the captain's log, the First Mate title is referenced as First Officer. Before 4 March 2014, the "Admiral of the Fleet" title was "Fleet Admiral", and its requirement was a port score of 3,000. This change was noted in the 3 March Patch Notes. Death titles Death titles are available as a reward from the Crucible. These titles are purchased with the trophy bones obtained from defeating other players. Unlike other titles, these are given to your opponent when killed. Sinkholes Playing a preening ibis card during a round of Sinkholes has a chance at unlocking the title . Demon Flash Mobs These titles are available as rare drops from Demon Flash Mobs. They are dropped as Demonic title scrolls, which may be traded with other players. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Barbarian Assault A title for each of the four roles in Barbarian Assault is available to all players by default. A separate title for each of the roles can be unlocked by reaching level 5 in the role. By reaching level 5 in every role and killing both the Penance Queen and the Penance King, the title is unlocked which is a requirement for the trimmed completionist cape. Dominion Tower Staying alive for 45 minutes in a 4- or 5-player Rumble Mode in the Dominion Tower will unlock the title . Champion's Challenge Defeating every champion unlocks the title . Court cases Completing every court case unlocks the title . D&Ds Players who try every Distractions and Diversions can unlock the title ed|c=#B432C9|loc=s}}. The following D&Ds must be completed in the following ways to earn the title: Gameplay God Emissaries Declaring support to a God Emissary unlocks a title to the respective god. Only one of these titles can be available at a time; however, allegiance can be changed freely. * * * * * * * * * Vorago Upon defeating Vorago in hard mode, the player who used the maul of omens will unlock the title . Dungeoneering Completing all 60 floors in hard mode will unlock the title . Kal'gerion Demons At level 90 Dungeoneering, the Kal'gerion dungeon can be accessed. The various Kal'gerion demons have the chance to drop a Kal'gerion battle commendation which, when read, will unlock the titles of the various demon bosses in Daemonheim. The titles are unlocked in a specific order from lowest to highest level. To make use of the title, you must have killed the corresponding boss in a dungeon. Kills prior to 27 May 2014 do not count. Soul Reaper Three titles can be unlocked through the Soul Reaper activity. Prifddinas Completing various tasks in Prifddinas and for its residents can unlock various titles. For titles requiring a certain amount of actions, ie. 'of the Cadarn', players can check how many actions have been completed in the titles interface by clicking on the title. For instance by clicking on 'of the Cadarn' the amount of defeated Cadarn warriors will appear on the bottom right. Mahjarrat Memories Completing Mahjarrat Memories unlocks the following titles: * * Boss practice Earning 250 points with players who have done 10 or fewer kills of a boss will earn the title . Tool belt Completely filling up the tool belt unlocks the title |c=#643200|loc=s}}. Completionist titles Wearing a Max cape for the first time will unlock the title . Earning the right to wear the Completionist cape will unlock the title . If an update adds additional requirements, the title will be locked, and those requirements must be met to unlock it again. Chronicle fragments Offering 100 Chronicle fragments at Guthix's shrine will unlock the title . Other Registering your email Registering your email to your account will unlock the . It can be toggled with the Cape of Validation. Allusions *The title Artful Dodger is a reference to a character of the same name from Charles Dickens' . * The title Sword Artist is a reference to the anime and its sequel . Trivia * A player's title would change to the corresponding gender when doing Fremennik Sagas. * According to Mod Jack, the cost of adding new titles is not insignificant despite appearing simple. * Putting on and taking off any piece of the Darkmeyer outfit will cause any title you have active to disappear; it can be fixed by repeating the process. * If one had a title that was dependent on gender, there was a glitch where the player's title (for example, the title Lord/Lady) would not change to the players current gender; the players title would stay the same until log out. This has since been fixed. * There was a glitch that allowed players to use titles they had not yet unlocked by selecting it, selecting a title they had unlocked, and quickly clicking the "Activate" button. This has since been fixed. * When right clicking, titles that are displayed before a player's name will cause their name to be grey. References Category:Mechanics Category:List